Linael
=Physical Description= :Garments/Armor - Linael is a tailor, so you will always see her in intricately made and expensive garments, designed with the best cloths and silks. Most of the time, her dresses are dark-colored, given her Blood-Elven heritage. Only those close to her will ever see her "dressed down". :Physical Attributes - She has shortly cropped hair, angling downward from the back of her neck. Her body is thin - nowhere near curvy. To any normal citizen, she appears to always have a scowl on her face. Her skin is a darker tan then most Blood Elves. =Personality= :Linael is quiet, but has a sharp personality. She much enjoys tormenting people, but only if provoked. If left alone, she tends to her novels and doesn't normally start anything. If one gets to know her, they will see that she somewhat follows the ways of what she calls her "old life". She's studious, always doing what's asked and at times, almost too nice for a warlock of her calibur. =History= Childhood as a High Elf :Linael A'teih Skysong was born in Quel'Thelas to Eltheran and Terenia Skysong on the 17th of November, year one. They were assured their first daugher would be gifted with arcane magics. They were right, of course, and she was immediately enrolled in classes at a young age. She studied hard, learning all of her lessons with an eagerness that couldn't be matched by any of the other students. :As the years wore on, she excelled in her studies, much to her parents approval. The school was impressed with her intellegence, and soon placed her in the advanced classes. She only took it as a cue to push harder and pursue what she'd thought was her ultimate goal. The years continued to pass and she came closer to finishing up her schooling completely. Around this time, she met a young man, Darethel Sunhymn. They quickly fell for eachother and made plans to marry. Her mother and father were ecstatic, this was everything they'd wanted in a daughter. :The night prior to the historic destruction of the Sunwell, Linael brought her fiancé home to meet her parents. He'd readied a ring for her, planning to make the marrige official that evening. When he reached the door, Linael's father opened it, a wide smile on his face as he clapped the young Magi on the back. Darethel cleared his throat nervously, but smiled when he saw Linael peak out from behind her father. They invited him into the small household, dinner already intricately prepared, cork already off the bottle of wine. They ate, drank, spoke about Linael's final aptitude test she'd taken. :Dawn crept through the windows as time wore on and the family and their guest grew tired. Darethel announced his departure, taking Linael's hand and bringing her to the doorstep. His plan was to propose to her as soon as they'd reached a point where they could say their goodbyes in private. They made it outside and she pulled the door shut behind her and looked up to meet his gaze. Her look turned to one of horror when she saw the assassin sneak up behind Darethel, shoving the blunt end of his dagger into the back of his head. He fell before Linael, and not a second later, she felt a pain in the back of her head as well, blacking out. "We are the Blood Elfs!" :Linael awoke some hours later, immediatly standing and looking around for someone that she knew. She blinked and focused on on the destroyed Sunwell. She gasped, looking around at the remains of her hometown. She turned to her left, notcing a group of people gathered together. She wandered over to them, hoping to find her mother or father, or maybe even Darethel. As she reached the crowd, she heard talk of 'avenging the fallen race'. She moved closer, interested, her slaughtered commrades surrounding them. Prince Kael'thas stood at the head of the crowd, and a short time later, she heard him shout. "We are the Blood Elfs! We stand for our fallen commrades!" She heard herself cheer with the rest of the crowd. Changes :She followed this crowd for years to come, turning her back on her studies. They introduced her to new ideas and stronger forms of magic. During this time, she met a warlock, Suronian Felstride. She watched him from afar for a while, finding herself interested in his different way of magic, but mostly how he'd called upon demons from time to time to aid him in battle. Sooner or later, she'd decided she was going approach him and speak up, maybe inquire him about his strange practice. He turned out to be quite helpful and willing to share his knowledge with her. She was grateful, and began to study again, only this time, a darker body of power. :He'd decided early on that fair skin and blonde hair wasn't working out for her. He proposed his idea of change to her, and she accepted, allowing him to infuse his magic within her body to change her outward appearence. Over time, her skin grew darker. To complete the look, he lopped off her long hair and turned the color a deep black with only a flick of his fingers. :She grew to like the new Elf she'd changed into, and even picked up the title 'Dark Elf' to finish off her transformation. Something kept close to her though, still - the fate of her parents and Darethel. Hoping they'd accept the new Elf she'd become, she made the journey back to her home. Back Home :Days later, she made it back to the home she grew up in, happy to see that the city around her was being rebuilt. Nervously, she knocked on the door, hoping for the best when she heard the familiar voice of her father, ".. just a quick minute!" She tensed when she heard the door creek open, breaking into a smile as she saw her father standing before her. He eyed her a moment, then turned to call her mother. ".. you'd better come and see this, Terenia.." He yelled, and seconds later, he mother appeared behind him. "Mother, Father..!" Linael exclaimed. "So good to see you both." They remained quiet. "Mother? It's me, Linael!" She frowed slightly as she saw a look of exaustion cover her mother's face. Her father just scowled, and shut the door in her face. :Linael stood before her childhood home, silenced by her parent's reaction to her change. Seconds later, she turned, running down the path to the old home of her fiancé. Surely he'd accept her change. Again, the same scene played out, the knock on the door, and the look of utter disgust when she'd revealed herself to him. Overcome with anger and sadness, Linael left quickly, holding back her tears. =Present= Life as an Apprentice :Currently, Linael continues to study, content with the fact that one day she will gain complete power and control over everything in which she chooses. She still resides in Silvermoon, spending most of her nights in the Inns. She's met another warlock, one who's taken her under his wing, Gakhan. She's nursing an interest in the Orc, but still quite studious around him, taking in every piece of knowledge he offers her.